


chasing pavements // muke

by calumhoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Angst, Ashton - Freeform, Calum - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Luke - Freeform, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Michael is in love with luke, Muke - Freeform, Pregnancy, Sad Michael, This is my first thing on here, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, but luke has a girlfriend, love me pls, malum, michael hates Luke's girlfriend, probably gonna change the name, sad face, the band fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumhoodie/pseuds/calumhoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should i give up,<br/>Or should i just keep chasing pavements?<br/>Even if it leads nowhere,<br/>Or would it be a waste? </p><p>Or the one where Michael loves Luke, but Luke brings his girlfriend on tour and all hell breaks loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. mornings

The sun creeps through the open window next to Michael's bed, shining in his tired eyes as he gazes at the beautiful boy lying next to him. He wants nothing more than to reach out and touch the smooth skin of his angelic sleeping face or his soft blond hair, but he knows better than that. He knows better than to fawn over his enticing band mate. He also knows better than to fall for his best friend, but it's far too late now to listen to his conscience.  
Michael quickly glances away as the younger boy's eyelids begin to flutter open, revealing the bright and sparkling blue eyes that he had fallen so hard for. "Morning Luke." Michael says, looking over at him once again. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of him for less than 5 minutes.  
"Morning." Luke replies in his raspy morning voice that Michael loved so much. Michael wished every morning could be like this. He wished he could greet the sunrise next to the boy he loved every single day and have the pleasure of knowing he felt the same way. But, he knew that it was just mindless dreaming, and that Luke would never feel the same. He knew that this was just one morning, in one hotel room.  
Luke rubbed his eyes and sat up, stretching his long arms out, poking Michael's cheek in the process. Michael playfully slapped his hand away and chuckled slightly before swinging his long legs over the side of the bed to stand up. He looked over his shoulder and saw that Luke had gotten up as well. He looked over and saw Ashton and Calum still fast asleep in the bed next to his own. Their manager insisted they all stay in the same hotel room to save money.  
"Of course they're still asl-" He beings, but stops when he looks over his shoulder at Luke, who was in the process of changing shirts. He had his back to Michael, but it still caused him to blush like crazy. He bit down, lightly on his bottom lip and took in the sight of Luke. He couldn't even finish his sentence, his train of thought completely crashed.  
Luke slid the shirt down of his torso and turned to Michael as he ruffled his messy hair. "What were you saying?" Luke asked, letting out a soft yawn. Michael grinned slightly as Luke's hair fell flat against his forehead making him look like his 16 year old self again.  
"These two," He answered quickly when he realized he had been staring for a second too long, "Of course they're still asleep." He finished and Luke chuckled, tossing his dirty Green Day shirt into the hamper.  
Actually it was Michael's Green Day shirt, his favorite one in fact. But he didn't mind that Luke wore it. In fact, he loved seeing Luke in his clothes and he loved the smell of cologne that was always left behind when Luke took it off. "Clothes thief." Michael mutters, teasingly and glances up to see Luke grinning back at him.  
Luke stuck his tongue out at the older boy, causing him to look like a 6 year old. "Oh shut up, you know you love me." He says and Michael's smile falters slightly, but thankfully for Michael, Luke didn't seem to notice. 'Yeah, yeah I do.' Michael thinks sadly and decides to distract himself and his thoughts by taking on the impossible task of awaking the duo still asleep.  
He strides over to Calum and Ashton's bed before sprawling out over the two boys, earning a simultaneous groan from them. "Get off me you tub of lard!" He hears a thick Kiwi accent whine. He thumped Calum in the head and wrapped his arms around them, cuddling into them.  
"Nah, you guys are way to comfy. I think I'll stay here alllll day." He replies in a singsong voice and squeezes his eyes shut, taking in the warmth if the two boys. And for a split second, he actually considers staying in the warm and snuggly position he's in, until Ashton flips him off the bed and he hits the floor with a loud "Umph!"  
Michael sits up and pokes out his bottom lip, wobbling it for good effect. "You guys suck!" He yells and Ashton flips him off from the bed.  
He stands up and walks to the end of the bed and rips the silky white sheets off of the two sleeping bodies. He grabs onto Ashton's ankle and pulls with all of his power until he manages to pull the sleeping boy off of the bed. Unfortunately, his little plan backfires and suddenly, Ashton's weight is crushing him onto the floor. A high pitched giggle erupts from Ashton and Michael groans loudly.  
He hears soft foot steps creeping closer to him and before he can look up he hears, "GROUP CUDDLE SESSION!" coming from a deep voice, belonging to Luke. He suddenly felt Luke's weight crashing down on top of him and he lets out a high pitched whine causing Ashton to burst into another fit of giggles.  
"WOULD YOU ASSHOLES PLEASE SHUT UP!!" A tired and agitated Calum shouts from the bed and pulls the blankets up again. Michael attempts to wiggle himself free from the impromptu band cuddling session, well 3/4 of the band anyways. He finally manages to push Luke and Ashton off of him before scrambling to his feet so they couldn't drag him into more cuddles.  
Luke pouts and looks up at Michael with wide, blue eyes. And Michael has to physically restrain himself from jumping on him and snuggling him for the rest of his life. "Why don't you like my cuddles, Mikey?" Luke whines and Michael crosses his thin arms across his chest. "Because I hate you Lucas." He replies in a serious tone. Calum scoffs from the bed and Michael shoots his gaze towards the lazy boy.  
Calum was the only one in the band who knew about Michael's little crush, or big crush. Alright, his love for Luke. And Michael wishes he hadn't found out, It's not that Michael had just come out and told him, Calum had pried it out of the boy after a drunken game of truth or dare with Louis and Zayn after a concert when the rest of the boys had gone to sleep. Louis and Zayn had passed out before Michael's secret slipped. Calum had been constantly teasing him about it since.  
Michael gives him a warning glare before flipping Luke off and walking towards the mini fridge. "Wait, Mikey! We have to pay for that stuff!" Ashton warns, but it was already too late. Michael shrugs to show he's uninterested since his mouth is busy chowing down on a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.  
There's a light knock on the door and before any of the other boys can react, Luke is already running towards the door, almost knocking poor Ashton down in the process. A smile spreads across Luke's face as he opens the door.  
Suddenly, Michael hears the dreaded high pitched giggle belonging to Mia, aka Satan's spawn. Otherwise known as: Luke's girlfriend. Michael almost cringes at the words but then he remembers he's in a room full of his band mates and Mia and 3/4 of them think he's as straight as a metal pole, so he contains himself.  
His thoughts are interrupted when he feels himself being pulled backwards against something. "Stop looking at Mia like you're going to chop her into bite size pieces and sprinkle her over a sharks salad." He hears Calum whisper hastily in his ear. Michael's eyes widen slightly and he quickly glances down at the ground. He hoped the others hadn't noticed.  
He looks up and sees Luke's hand laced in Mia's and the sight alone makes him want to puke. He turns and grabs his phone from the bedside table and shoves it into his pocket. "I'm gonna go get some food." He mumbles and walks towards the door.  
"Hey is it alright if I come with you?" He hears Luke ask and he bites back a smile at the thought of Luke wanting to be with him rather than Mia. "Yeah of course!" Michael replies quickly and Luke gives him a smile and nod. "Come on Mia." Luke says and Michael's heart drops. Of course she's coming with them. What was he thinking?  
He sighs as the walk out the door leading to their hotel room, closing it as they went. He looks over at the smitten pair, biting his bottom lip slightly. Well, this breakfast run should be interesting.


	2. breakfast runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically they go get breakfast and michael hates it

For Michael to say he felt like the biggest third wheel in all of history would be an understatement. They were still halfway from the Starbucks - they're complete white girls, honestly - and Michael had almost walked into oncoming traffic 25 times just to get away from the sickeningly lovey dovey couple.

Besides, they barely even acknowledged Michael's existence, only giving him attention when they almost tripped over him. Michael, being the clingy boy he is, couldn't stand to go for too long without receiving any attention from Luke, so this was pure torture for him. 

They finally arrived at the coffee shop, Michael's mind only half lost, and walk up to the line. Michael buried his hands in the sleeves of his black sweater - which he had stolen from Calum - and glanced up at the menu to keep his eyes from drifting to the couple next to him. 

At last, they reach the counter and the girl glances up from the cash register asking for their order. Michael couldn't help but notice the barista staring at him, even while she took Luke and Mia's order. He gave her a small polite smile as she responded with a giggle and blush. Had it not been for Luke tugging him away from the counter, he probably would've given her the weirdest look. 

He looked up to see Luke giving him a sly smile. "Why are you looking at me like you just shit your pants and you're waiting for the smell to spread across the room?" Michael question, cocking an eyebrow. Luke began to laugh but was quickly cut off by Mia. "Ew, that's disgusting." She wrinkled her nose and Luke immediately stopped laughing.

Michael wanted to punch her in the face because who was she to control what Luke thought was funny? And besides, he didn't remember inviting her into the conversation anyways. He opened his mouth to give her a sarcastic comeback, but he was stopped when he heard his name being called. He stood up and walked to the counter.

The girl from before handed him their drinks and bag of food and he was almost positive she brushed their hands together purposely. He just smiled uncomfortably and gave her a quiet, "Thanks." And a nod before he walked off back to Luke and...the thing. 

He handed the tray of drinks to Luke and he clutched the food bag in his other hand. "Ohh! Michael with a heart!" Luke said, an amused expression on his face. Michael looked at him in confusion until Luke turned the cup around so Michael could see and he instantly wished he hadn't. Sure enough, the girl at the counter had written a cute little heart by his name. He groaned internally, but he chuckled lightly on the outside. Yeah, the girl was cute, a she had long brunette hair and pretty blue eyes, but Michael just wasn't into girls.

He followed the two out of the shop and turned the corner, beginning the torturous journey back to their hotel. He had to stop himself from puking everywhere when Mia wrapped her arms around Luke's neck and gave him the longest kiss ever. Well actually it was only a couple seconds, but to Michael, he could've sworn they'd broken some kind of record.

\--

They finally made it back to their hotel and luckily, Michael had restrained himself from pushing Mia out in front of a bus. Michael swung the hotel room door open only to find Calum basically crawling on top of a high pitched giggling Ashton, who was holding some object away from him. "Give it back!" Calum whined and Ashton pulled it farther back. Michael wasn't surprised to find Ashton was filming the whole thing on his phone.

Michael set the food down on the table and Ashton finally noticed him. "Hey bro, where's the others?" He asked and Calum pounced at the small opportunity of Ashton being distracted to grab the thing he had been longing for, which was a...game controller? Michael rolled his eyes and pulled off his warm denim jacket. "They're on their way." He told him. Ashton nodded in response and shoved his phone into his pocket.

A few minutes later the couple came walking through the door and Luke set the drinks on the table. "Mikey's pulling today!" Luke shouted and Calum tore his gaze away from his video game to give Michael a strange look, which he just responded to with a slight shrug. "A girl at Starbucks was giving him the 'I-want-to-shove-my-tongue-down-your-throat' eyes." Luke grinned, wiggling his eyebrows in his direction. He was extra hyper and loud today, something that only happened every now and then. Otherwise, he was usually more quiet and sarcastic mixed with the maturity of a 9-year-old. Michael rolled his eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Ashton. "Yeah, right." He mumbled and stared at the television screen ahead of him, watching Calum's character run around the screen, shooting at other players and cursing loudly when he was killed. 

Had it not been for her annoying, attention drawing, 'hey guys I need my presence to be noticed at all times' throat clearing, Michael would've never noticed Mia standing next to the couch. He glanced over at her and saw Luke sitting on the couch beside him, and Mia standing in front of Luke. He was looking up at her and she reached down, grabbing both of his hands, lacing their fingers together. And Michael could swear he heard his own heart breaking when Luke looked back at her with a huge smile, and bright blue eyes. Michael quickly looked back down, biting his bottom lip slightly.

"So Lukey," Mia started and Michael cringed at the nickname. Only he was allowed to call him Lukey. His Lukey. "Are you going to tell them our super news?" This got the other boys' attention. That did not sound good at all. Michael fiddled with his fingers and looked over at Luke, as did the other boys.

Luke nodded and looked over at them, smiling slightly. "Guys, Mia is coming on tour with us." He announced. Michael felt anger build up inside of him. He wanted to stand up and scream at both of them. Scream at Mia for taking his Luke away from him and scream at Luke for letting Mia come into his life and control everything. "That's alright with you, right?" Luke's voice broke through his thoughts and he heard Calum and Ashton say it was fine. Michael shot Calum a glare and all Calum had in return was an apologetic smile and shrug.

"Michael?" He heard Luke say, softly. He looked over and saw, his blue eyes, wide with hope and a bright smile slowly spreading. Michael nodded and forced a smile onto his lips. "Yeah, sounds...super."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't think people would actually read this but god bless okay. i love you guys. comments and kudos appreciated.


	3. bathroom gossip sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calum gives michael a bathroom peptalk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTERS KINDA SHORT IM SORRY. COMMENTS AND KUDOS APPRECIATED

Michael muttered a quick, lame excuse and scurried off towards the bathroom. He hastily shut the door and began pacing across the cold tiles of the floor. "Jesus Christ, Luke" He mumbled to himself, running his hands down his face in annoyance. He sighed and sat on the edge of the tub, staring off into space, thinking of the millions of different ways this whole tour could go wrong. 

Michael was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a light tapping on the door. He jumped up and fixed his hair quickly from where he had been running his hands through it. "Uh, just a sec, I'm um pooping." He called out, mentally punching himself for the stupid reply. 

"Shut up and open the door, Michael." He heard Calum's voice on the other side of the door. He was half relieved that it was just Calum, but also half annoyed that he knew him so well. He walked over and jerked the door open, glaring at Calum. "Now's really not a good time for your sass Calum." Michael grumbles, but steps aside so he can come in anyways. 

Calum walks in and sits on the toilet seat, crossing his tanned arms. He stares at Michael, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Talk." He commands and Michael scoffs, leaning against the counter. "You think I'm just gonna let you barge in here during my private pooping time and demand me to talk? Think again, Hood." He says, narrowing his eyes, Calum rolling his own. "You weren't pooping though, idiot." He says and Michael sighs.

"Is this what it's come to? Us gossiping like school girls in the toilets?" Michael asks him. Calum groans and glares at him. "Stop stalling, Mikey. I know you're pissed right now." Calum tells him and Michael knows its true. His gaze shifts towards the ground. He bites down on his bottom lip, forcing himself to not look up at Calum.

"Why does he always do this stuff?" Michael asks, voice barely above a whisper. It was silent for a moment before he heard feet shuffling towards him and then he felt a slender arm wrap around his shoulder. He rested his head on Calum's shoulder, just needing to be comforted for a moment. "Luke doesn't know Michael, that's why. The poor boy is clueless." Calum says, laughing slightly. Michael cracked a small smile at that, finally looking up.

His smile quickly fell again. "I can't tell him, Cal. I just can't. What if it ruins our friendship, or worse. The band?" Michael thinks aloud and he suddenly feels his heart drop. He could never tell Luke his feelings. Ever. He sighs again and Calum frowns, looking at him.

"Come on, Mikey." He says softly, walking towards the door, his arm still securely around Michael. "it'll get better, I promise." He says softly and Michael smiles slightly. Calum always had a way of cheering him up.

Once they walked back into the living room, everyone looked up at them as if they were expecting an explanation. Calum looked over at Michael. "And next time, don't eat so much cream cheese. You know what that does to your stomach." Calum nodded and Michael laughed, shoving him off. "Yeah, don't want to end up like you did last time, if you know what I mean." Michael said, pinching his nose and waving his hand around for effect. Calum busted out laughing and shoved him playfully. "Shut up." He finally managed to say.

Ashton rolled his eyes and shook his head at the two. "I swear to God, a bunch of sickos around here." He muttered and shoved a piece of bagel into his mouth. Michael laughed and thumped his head lightly. Ashton whined, barely sparing him a glance as he dug into his food.

Michael plopped down next to him and Calum sat right in his lap. Michael groaned and tried pushing him off. "Get off Cal!" He yelled and pushed him again. Calum laughed again.

Luke glanced up at the commotion, looking at the pair for a moment. "Luke?" He heard Mia's voice and he quickly looked over at her. "Watcha looking at?" She asked him and he shook his head. "Oh, uh. Nothing." He says, taking once last quick glance at them, before returning his full attention back to Mia.

Michael finally succeeded in getting the rowdy boy off of him. "You bother me." He mumbles, crossing his arms in fake annoyance. "You hungry Mikey?" Luke calls to him from the dining area and Michael looks up. "Oh, no I'm good for now." He replies and smiles at him. He feels his heart flutter when Luke sends a grin back his way. His cheeks turned a light pink color and he looked down at his hands, hoping no one noticed. He looked up once he was sure the color had left his cheeks.

"So Michael, you want to go on a double date with me, Luke and Starbucks girl?" Michael hears satan ask and he turns to look at her. He has to physically restrain himself from rolling his eyes at just her voice. He simply shrugs and looks away again. "Well, she left her number and all, so maybe you should call her?" Luke suggests, smiling slightly. Michael felt his heart fall at Luke's suggestion. "Y-Yeah, okay." Michael replies sadly and Mia squeals and starts clapping.

Everyone turns to look at her oddly. "I just knew you'd be perfect together." She sighs dreamily and Michael cocks an eyebrow. "What?" He asks and he could've sworn she just smirked at him. "You and Clara. We're friends and I just knew it." She smiles and Michael uses every ounce of self control not to punch her. He stands up quickly and walks to the kitchen. He takes a couple deep breaths and shakes his head.

He resists from pulling out a knife when he hears the clicking of heels behind him. He almost turns around but his face suddenly pales when he hears the voice he hates so much say, "Back off of Luke."


	4. kitchen chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I'm the girl dating the guy you want."

Michael quickly snaps around, staring her in the face. He stumbled on his words for a brief moment, before finally taking a deep breath. "What did you just say?" He asked her, glaring slightly. 

Mia rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "I said. Back. Off. Of. Luke." She repeated, slowly this time as if she were talking to a child. Michael couldn't believe her. Walking in and just demanding stuff from him. 

Michael scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah, right. Like I want to take Luke away from you." He lied and rolled his eyes exactly how she had. He wasn't going to give into her. He had to show her he could play hard ball too.

"Oh don't play stupid, I see how you look at him." She retorts, uncross sing her arms now and placing them on her hips. "Just so you know he's not interested in boys. At all."

Michael laughs and shakes his head at her. "And you do you think you are? You can't control who I like." Michael snaps at her and she just scoffs at him.

She suddenly smirks, giving Michael a horrible feeling. "I think I'm the girl dating the guy you want." She spits at him, a devilish look in her eyes. Michael stands there frozen for a moment, because, yeah that is who she is and there was nothing he could do about it. She laughed when she saw he didn't have a reply and rolled her eyes again. "Pathetic." She mumbles and turns to open the fridge.

Michael looks down at the ground, trying to process something to say to her, but he was kinda taken aback by her comment. It was low of her to say. And to make matters worse, Luke bounds into the kitchen, peppy step and all and Michael just wants to scream. And slap Mia. But, mostly scream at this point. 

"What's going on guys?" He asks, grinning brightly as he wraps an arm around Mia's shoulder. Michael hated how they acted as if they couldn't go 20 seconds without being all touchy with each other. "Oh we were just discussing our plans for tonight." Mia responds, making sure Michael sees her leaning into his touch. Michael balls up his fists and plasters a fake smile to his face. "Plans? What plans?" Luke asks her, a confused look rising to his adorable face. Mia smiles sweetly and looks over at Michael again. "Our double date with Clara from Starbucks." She says, her voice dripping with hidden venom directed towards Michael. 

Luke's smile widens, if even possible, and he looks at Michael. "Really? You'll go?" He asks, his smile almost blinding at this point. Michael hesitantly nods and gulps down the nasty words he wishes he could say to Mia. "Yeah, of course Lukey." He says, adding in his nickname just to piss Mia off. He notices how her smile falters slightly and gives himself a mental high-five. Luke hurries out, muttering something about having to get ready and Michael sends daggers towards Mia. "If you don't go I'm telling Luke, you know that?" She says and Michael nods slightly. "I wouldn't have agreed otherwise." He mumbles crossing his arms. She smirks and nods. "Good, now I've gotta run and get ready." She winks before walking out. Michael groans and leans against the counter. How was he going to survive this one?

\--

Half an hour later, Michael was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, fixing his bright red hair for his "date". Michael cringed at the mere thought of the word. He hated Mia for doing this to him. He glanced over and saw Calum behind him in the mirror. "You really don't have to go you know." He says, leaning against the door post and Michael sighs and turns to face him. "Yeah, I really do. She'll tell him remember?" He says, raising his eyebrows slightly.

Michael had blabbed the whole situation to Calum, and this time Calum was the one who wanted to rip Mia's hair out. But, they both half-heartedly agreed that the action would only make matters worse on everyone. 

The two walked out of the bathroom and Ashton was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at Michael. Suddenly his bottom lip poked out, quivering and he wiped away an invisible tear. "They grow up so fast." He sniffed and Michael rolled his eyes. "Before you know it I'll be walking you down the aisle." He said, clutching his chest. Michael pushed him back on the bed and Ashton groaned before standing up again. 

"Michael! You ready?" Luke's voice called from the living room and Michael rubbed his temples slightly, closing his eyes for a moment. "Yeah, I'm coming!" He called back and took a glance back at Calum and Ashton. He received a reassuring smile from the both of them and he sighed before walking out to Mia and Luke. Luke smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. "Let's do this."


	5. bad dates and good cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> michael goes on a double date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG OMG I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH OKAY OKAY

Michael hesitantly followed Luke and Mia into the little cafe a few blocks away from their hotel. The "date" hadn't even begun and he already hated it so much. He sighed as they walked towards a table and sure enough Clara, the girl from Starbucks, was sitting there waiting for them with a nervous look on her face. Michael saw Mia smirk at him and he just gave a sweet smile in return, making sure Luke wasn't looking when he gave her the glare of death.

Clara glanced up when they approached the table and blushed slightly and waved. "Hi guys." She said softly and set down her menu. Her hair was in long curls, rather than the messy bun she had been wearing at Starbucks. 

Mia sat down and gestured towards Michael. "Clara this is Michael, Michael this is Clara." She introduced them to each other and Michael gave a small, uncomfortable wave. He sat down next to Clara, making sure to keep a comfortable distance between himself and her. He picked up his menu and skimmed over the choices. He was starving from having skipped breakfast.

"Michael was bragging about how cute he thought you were." Mia said, pretending to whisper as if she didn't want Michael to hear. But oh he had heard. He bit the inside of his cheek in anger and kept reading.

He hadn't noticed Luke glancing up at him at the words and over at Mia curiously. Mia winked at him and he chuckled quietly before looking down at his menu again. Mia glanced over at Michael and cleared her throat. "So Lukey, what are you getting babe?" She asked sweetly and Michael clutched his menu tighter. He knew she was doing this to him on purpose. He glanced up and immediately wished he hadn't. Luke had his arm around her and she was leaning into him, kissing his nose. 

Michael almost snapped when he felt Clara place her hand over his own, but he knew she hadn't done anything to deserve this. So, instead he just gave her his best fake smile and took a sip of his water. 

The waiter came and took their order and Clara still hadn't taken her hand off of his. It was irritating him and pretty much everything was irritating him at this point and he just wanted to go home and tell Calum how much everything irritated him and he wished he could tell Ashton everything but he didn't want Ashton to treat him any differently. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You okay Michael?" Clara asked him softly and he looked over at her. "Just fine." He snapped and she looked slightly taken aback but he didn't care right now. Mia looked up and smirked at him and he glared right back. Clara looked between the two of them, but kept silent.

"Mikey, could you take a picture of me and Lukey? I want to put it on Twitter." Mia asked and Michael slammed his fork down. "As long as you never call me Mikey again." He replied, putting on a sweet smile to match hers and snatched her phone out of her hand. He quickly took a picture and gave it back. She grabbed it and looked down at the picture.

"Aw look how cute Lukey." She cooed and Michael had enough he quickly stood up and looked over at Clara. "This was nice and all, but I'm really not feeling so well, so I'm just gonna go." He quickly explained and grabbed his jacket before storming out. He didn't look back at Luke's shocked face once.

\--

The walk home had been long and cold, but he finally made it back up to their hotel room. He slammed the heavy door as he walked back inside and two pairs of eyes peered up at him from the couch. Ashton and Calum were all snuggled up and Michael sniffed slightly as the three of them stared at each other. "Oh no." Calum mumbles and unwraps himself from Ashton and the blankets. Michael quickly walks over and Calum wraps his arms around him in a tight hug. Michael closes his eyes and buries his face in his neck. A shuffling noise is heard from behind them and Michael feels two more muscular arms wrap around him, joining in the hug. 

"So I assume it didn't go too well?" Calum asks softly and Michael shakes his head, sniffling again. He had tried to hold in the tears on the way home, and now they were starting to come back. Michael officially hated Mia. So much. She was just dangling Luke in front of him all night and it was only to hurt him. He sighed and stayed in their warm embrace for a moment. 

"What happened Mikey?" Ashton asked him. Michael could hear the hesitation in his voice and that was understandable. Michael looked up at him and glanced over at Calum only to find him staring right at him. They both knew it was a dangerous question for Michael, well not really but that's how Michael felt. Michael didn't know if he should tell Ashton or how much he should tell him.

Calum cleared his throat suddenly. "Bad blind date, really bad. Mia's a bitch." Calum explained and nodded. Michael quickly nodded along with him, but they could both see the disbelief in his eyes, but Ashton didn't question it any further. 

They ended up migrating back to the couch and Michael sat between his band mates as Ashton pulled the blanket up again. They were watching some cheesy comedy movie that no one but Ashton found utterly hilarious. 

Michael tried to focus on the movie but his mind kept drifting back to the look on Luke's face when he looked at Mia. It was so full of love and fondness. He wanted Luke to look at him that way. Not Mia, not anyone else, just him. Michael sighed softly and leaned his head against Calum's shoulder.

Calum looked down at him and smiled slightly. Michael looked so content like that. He almost wrapped his arm around his shoulder but the door swung open and in walked the happy couple of the hour. Michael sat up and looked at the two.

Luke looked dead at Michael. "We need to talk."


	6. strange times

Michael felt his heart race pick up when he heard Luke's words and he bit his bottom lip nervously. "W-What? Why?" He asked, cursing himself when he stuttered. Luke just tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket and walked to their bedroom. Michael hesitantly stood up and followed him in, shutting the door behind him.

Luke was sitting on the edge of the bed and looking up at Michael. Michael sighed softly, ready to ramble out a long explanation, but Luke had beaten him to talking. "What was that?" He asked him softly and Michael let out a big breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "I just, I um. I don't know." He said, whispering the last part. "I don't know Lukey, I just didn't like her?" He said, trying to avoid the actual reason.

Luke sighed and pulled Michael down to sit next to him. "You didn't have to go you know." Luke says and Michael just shrugs and looks down. "I just thought...maybe..." Michael trails off, trying to think of another lie, but his brain had suddenly gone blank. He was tired of lying. Tired of lying to Ashton, to the fans, and especially to Luke.

Luke placed a warm hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up. "What's been going on with you lately, man? You've been snappy and sad and I don't like it. I want the old Mikey back." Luke says softly and pouts playfully. Michael sighs and stands up quickly. He wanted to scream that the whole reason the 'old Mikey' had left was because of his stupid girlfriend. "It's nothing okay, just leave me alone." He snaps and walks out, slamming the door behind him. 

He looked up and saw everyone staring at him, Mia with a small smirk on her face. His hands clenched into fists and he walked over to her. "Tell him. I don't give a shit anymore." He says through gritted teeth and walks to the bathroom slamming that door too.

Calum watched the whole thing with wide eyes, and Ashton with a confused face. Suddenly, Calum stood up and walked over to Mia. "Listen. Maybe Luke's too nice to see how much of a bitch you are, but I'm sure as hell not. Leave. Michael. Alone. Got it? If you mess with him again, I'll make sure your ass gets thrown off of this tour." He says quickly and lowly so Luke can't hear, then he's off to the bathroom to once again comfort Michael. 

Mia stands there shocked and sits down again. Ashton looks around and sits down, more confused than ever, but the pieces were slowly starting to come together for him.

\--

Michael sat on the counter, wiping a few tears away from his cheeks. He hated crying. And he hated sitting in cold bathrooms alone like a loser all the time. 

He sniffled as he heard a soft knock at the door. "Go away." He mumbles, but instead the knocker opens the door and steps inside. Michael rolls his eyes and turns away. "I said go away." He mutters, but Calum ignores him once again and walks towards him, wrapping his arms around him. "I took care of Mia." He says and Michael sighs and shakes his head. "By 'took care' do you mean you fed her to the sharks of Satan's armpit?" Michael asks and Calum laughs lightly. "I think that's illegal." He says, looking up at him. Michael giggles quietly and hugs Calum back. 

Calum frowns when he sees the sadness set in Michael's hazel eyes. 'Why does he chase after him when he can just have me?' His own thoughts shock him and he shakes it off quickly and bites his lip slightly. "I don't want to go back out there." Michael whines and Calum shrugs. "Don't. We can live in the bathroom together forever living off of toilet water and soap." He says and Michael laughs his adorable laugh. And then once again Calum mentally slaps himself for having such thoughts of his upset band member.

Michael stands up and wipes his face with the dark sleeves of his knit sweater. And even though it's actually Calum's sweater, Calum really doesn't mind that it now has tear stains on it because really he'd do anything for Mikey.

They walk back out together and Luke is sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead and Mia is still at the kitchen table, looking down at her hands. Michael chooses to ignore the fact that Mia keeps checking the clock every 30 seconds and Luke barely acknowledges anyone. Instead, he sits down by a silent Ashton, who glances over at him. 

"No one tells me anything anymore." He mumbles and crosses his arms. "Not you, not Mia and Luke. No one." He complains and Michael pets his soft hair gently. "All in good time my curly friend, all in good time."

Mia suddenly jumps up and runs out of the room and into the spare bathroom. Michael furrows his eyebrows together in confusion and glances over at Luke, who's still staring straight ahead. What is going on with those two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DOUBLE UPDATE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS. AND YAS CALUM SLAYED MIA GOD BLESS.
> 
> Your comments make me so happy ily guys. 
> 
> Opinions? Rants? Recipes? Leave them in the comments


	7. small talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Mia have a chat and Ashton is still confused.  
> *not edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW THIS UPDATE IS SO LATE AND ITS SHORT IM SO SORRY BUT NOW THAT CHRISTMAS IS OVER THE UPDATES SHOULD BE LONGER AND MORE OFTEN. I LOVE YOU GUYS COMMENTS AND KUDOS APPRECIATED

The day continued on slowly since there wasn't a show to play tonight and Luke was still keeping quiet. Ashton was also keeping to himself which was pretty rare since he was usually the most happy go lucky type. Nobody mentioned it though.

Michael had never felt more out of place in his life. Well, maybe except for when he was put into honors classes at school, but other than that. They were usually the loudest bunch of boys around but tonight they were the quietest. Mia had yet to return from the bedroom and it had been a good 30 minutes. Michael couldn't help but wonder what she was doing in there. 

Michael sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking around the hotel room. Tonight was their last night in a hotel room for a while. They'd be back on the tour bus soon. 

Suddenly the bedroom door creaked open and Luke's eyes shot up. "Luke, can you come here for a minute." A small voice called. It didn't sound like Mia at all. This voice was too quiet, too feeble. Luke nodded and stood up. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before walking to the bedroom to join Mia. The door snapped shut again once Luke had entered and all three remaining boys looked around at each other. "What was that all about?" Michael finally spoke up and Calum shrugged. 

"I have no idea." Ashton responded quietly. Michael stood up from his chair and joined Ashton and Calum on the couch. Ashton looked up at him and then over at Calum. "I have no idea what goes on around here anymore." He adds and Michael looks over at Calum, sighing.

"All in good time my baby curl." Michael replies gently, ruffling his long, curly hair. Ashton scowls at the red-head, slapping his hand away. Calum giggles and rolls his eyes at the pair. "Seriously I want to know what's going on with you guys." Ashton responds and looks between Calum and Michael. He knew they were keeping something for them. 

Michael opens his mouth to speak but suddenly the bedroom door busts open and Luke comes shooting out with messed up, ruffled hair and for a minute Michael thinks that the two actually had the audacity to frickle frackle with them in the next room, but then he sees Luke's red, bloodshot eyes and he gets worried. He glances over at the other two and he sees them staring at Luke with wide eyes, speechless. So they all pretty much had the same reaction. Michael looks back over at the tall boy and sees he's staring right back at them. His chest is heaving and he's biting down on his nails like he always does when he's nervous or upset. "I'll be back." He mumbles before stomping out the door and slamming it behind him. Michael flinches at the sudden loud noise and continues staring at the wooden door as if they longer and harder he stared, the more it would make Luke come back to him.

"What. The. Hell." He hears from beside him and looks over at Calum, the source of the voice. Ashton shakes his head, causing his curls to sway slightly. Footsteps come tapping out of the bedroom and suddenly Mia is standing there looking more shaken and scared than Luke had. "Where'd he go?" She asked them frantically and all three boys shrugged in response. She suddenly burst into tears and ran back to the bedroom slamming the door. Michael sat there for a moment contemplating what to do. "Should we do something?" Ashton wondered aloud and Michael nodded. "You guys stay with her and I'll go find Luke." He tells them and stands up after Ashton and Cal agree to the plan. He slips on his shoes and walks out into the hall in search of Luke.

\--

45 minutes, 15 rooms, and tons of walking later, Michael finally approaches the bar are of the hotel, hoping and praying to find Luke here because he was really starting to get worried now. He pushed the large, glass doors open and walked inside. He felt a large wave of relief wash over him when he sees an all too familiar quiff sitting alone at the bar.

"Luke I've been looking everywhere for you, man." He says as he approaches. He then spots the 4 empty beer bottles by now and Luke turns around at Michael's voice and Michael sees Luke clutching onto beer number five. "Mikey, buddy. I'm so glad to see you." Luke slurs, smiling gleefully. Yep, he's completely wasted. Michael grabs the bottle out of his strong grip and sets it down. "Luke what happened back there? Mia and you were both crying and then you just ran out." Luke's face suddenly turns irritated and sad. 

"Don't wanna talk 'bout it." Luke mumbles, reaching for the beer, but Michael snatches it back just in time. He chuckles, but it sounds empty. He just shakes his head and looks down at the floor. His eyes snapped closed and stay closed for a few moments. And for a split second, Michael thinks he might've fallen asleep, but he looks up finally, eyes bloodshot and misty. Michael watches nervously as he takes in a shaky breath and their eyes meet.

"She's pregnant Mikey..."


	8. more band cuddles

As soon as the three words left Luke's mouth, Michael felt as if the air had been knocked right out of his chest. He took a moment to compose himself, barely managing to stay calm for Luke's benefit. "W-what?" Michael asked after a long minute or two.

Luke chuckled, but it was bitter and left Michael never wanting to hear it again. "P-pregnant. I don't know anything about being a d-dad." Luke stuttered out and his eyes became redder and full of tears. "What about the b-band Michael? The tour?" He sobbed and fell into Michael, burying his face in his shoulder. 

Michael wrapped his arms around him almost immediately. "It's okay Luke." He whispered, but he was trying to find a way to convince himself the same thing. Luke sniffed and Michael felt a few tears on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and leaned into Luke, tightening his grip around him. "Come on Luke, let's go back to the room."

He struggled with getting the taller and much broader boy up and to the room, but eventually, he made it. Michael reached out to open the door, but was stopped by Luke placing his cold hand on his. "D-don't tell the others." Luke muttered, hiccuping afterwards. Michael nodded hesitantly before pushing the door open. 

Calum and Ashton were still on the couch, but now Ashton was sitting upside down with his feet in the air. Michael laughed lightly, rolling his eyes and the boys finally noticed their presence. "Michael!" Calum said and shot up, running over to them. "You found Luke." The younger boy eyed Luke before looking over at Michael. "And he's drunk."

Instead of answering, Michael draped one of Luke's arms around Calum and shifted his weight over. "Help me get him to bed." He said and they began walking towards the bedroom. They managed to get the door open and found Mia sitting on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She looked up when they stepped inside. Her eyes widened. "Luke!" She practically shouted and he let out a soft noise that sounded something like a whine. Michael almost lost it when she got this angry look on her face and looked at him, but he resisted. They finally got Luke on the bed and he crashed almost instantly. Mia and Michael shared a cold look before the two boys scurried out of the room. 

Ashton looked up. "Dude, what happened?" He asked, confusion clear on his bright eyes. Michael shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, all I heard was drunk mumbling." Michael lies, wide eyes matching the other boys'. Ashton sighed and leaned back in the couch. Michael plopped down next to him and leaned his head on Ashton's shoulder, still attempting to process the fact that Luke was going to be a father. Luke, the weird kid he'd met in year 7 was going to have a kid of his own. There was no doubt in Michael's mind that Luke was going to be supportive and an amazing father, but there was a thought in the back of his mind that Mia could be lying. This could be another one of her psychotic schemes to keep Luke away from him. The thought alone made his blood boil.

Thankfully, Michael was torn away from his thoughts when he felt someone sit next to him. He looked over and met Calum's big brown eyes. He could see concern and something he couldn't quite identify stirring in them. He sighed and sunk down in the fluffy cushion beneath him, engulfing himself, Calum, and Ashton in a warm blanket. He didn't know how things were going to turn out, whether Luke was going to be okay, whether he was going to be okay. The future was completely hazy, a thick fog dawning over his vision. And for right now, Michael could only hope for a good future.

\--

Michael awoke the next morning to the smell of food and the sizzling of bacon. He attempted to get up from the tangle of blankets and the surprisingly comfortable couch, but he was entrapped by two arms around his waist. He glanced over to his side and saw Calum still asleep. Michael smiled slightly and wiggled his way out of his strong grasp. Calum stirred for a moment but continued on sleeping. Michael made his way to the kitchen area, rubbing his sleepy eyes and noticed Ashton cooking on the stove. 

"Morning gorgeous." Ashton giggled and Michael rolled his eyes as he took a seat at the island. Ashton was always way too perky in the morning for Michael's liking. "You're way too happy sometimes." Michael muttered and Ashton frowned, setting a plate of food in front of him. Michael immediately forgave him for his annoying morning happiness. 

"Be quiet!" Calum moaned sleepily from the couch and rolled over, still cocooned in the blankets. Michael began munching away on his bacon and eggs, ignoring Calum's complaints.

The bedroom door creaked open from behind him and Michael glanced over, seeing a grumpy looking Luke stepping out. His hair was messy and his eyes were bloodshot. He sat next to Michael and his pink lips were set in a pout as he laid his head down on the marble counter, mumbling something incoherent. Michael knew he was always grumpy in the morning, but he knew he would be especially grumpy since he probably had a killer hangover. Michael couldn't help but smile when he noticed Luke had worn his Green Day shirt again. Then his smile grew wider and brighter when he realized maybe he hadn't completely lost him to Mia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this update was kind of boring im so sorry. love you guys. comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
